Godspeed
The Right Wing of A.E.G.I.S. William Godfrey joined the U.S. Marines Special Forces when he turned 21. He was serving in three terms until during a routine escort W.H.O. convey was misfired on by a drone hitting his humvee and causing the gas tank to explode and fuse a large metal piece of the door frame into William's chest and melt the skin along his throat and jawline. He was pulled from the flaming carnage by Christoper Crossover, Christopher stayed with William for the first six months of his recovery at the military hospital where they became close friends until W.H.O. required Christoper to return to duty. William received his purple heart on November 3rd, 2009, and was preparing to return home. When he was approached by Damien "Blackjack" Irons of A.E.G.I.S. and was offer into the Enhanced Soldiers Program for two years William was experimented on until the facility was raided by Haven, the explosion during his finale test caused the solider enhancement nanites to go into overdrive restoring his jaw & throat to super human levels and enhancing his physical strength and speed as well. William worked his up earning the respect of his colleages until he earned the rank of gold feather and was placed in charge of Eagles (the american branch of A.E.G.I.S.) Trial of Scarlet Pear Godspeed became a staple hero of Halcyon city on on October 2nd, 2014. During the Trial of Scarlet Pear, Scarlet Pear was on trial for war crimes while working under A.E.G.I.S. as an undercover operative to disassemble foreign operational governments. William Godfrey took the stand against Scarlet Pear and A.E.G.I.S which set a new precedent in Halcyon City, and as Godspeed instead of William Godfrey he was not held liable to the same A.E.G.I.S. non-disclosure agreements that William Godfrey had been as the leader of eagles and A.E.G.I.S. organization. His testimony in the trail provided the details that lead to Scarlet Pear being put behind bars. Scarlet Pear would eventually be broken out an unknown terrorist organization and remains at large to this day, but Godspeed's resilience to stand up for justice above government has placed as him the gold standard of hero in Halcyon City. Leader of League of Heroes After Cyclone's loss of powers and stepping down as leader of the League of Heroes, Godspeed assumed the mantle instead. Godspeed has been an important figure in Halcyon since. During the events of the Season 2 finale, he helped save civilians from G.R.E.Y., and ordered a part of the Big Team to establish an alliance with the Mole People in order to take down the evil organization's termite army. Impressed by the Big Team's efforts duting the G.R.E.Y. occupation, Godspeed offered any members of the Team that would join Junior Membership of the League of Heroes, as well as the construction of a replacement Big Team Base. Personality Relationships Galahad Godspeed and Galahad seem to have a decent collegial relationship, though Godspeed mentioned that Galahad challenged him to a duel at their first meeting, and he seemed somewhat exasperated when talking about the knight. Lancelot-Less Godspeed is a mentor figure to the younger Lancelot, having assumed this position after the defeat of Crimera at the hands of them, Challenge and Freedo. As mentor-mentee relationships go, it is rather cold; Godspeed threatened at the time that if Elle were to 'follow in her older self's footsteps' he (and the other adult heroes of Halcyon) would take her down. His mentorship is less supportive and more indicative of official oversight and supervision in case this happens. Category:NPC Category:Characters Category:B-Verse